Past Indiscretions
by My Devils Advocate
Summary: Merlin quits his job as a porn star to have a shot at a normal life. He wants love, a normal job & all the trimmings. He gets hired as Lawyer Arthur's assistant & the two fight over everything. What happens when Arthur finds out about his past? SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! **

**So, as requested here is the 'Merlin is a porn star' story that some of you voted for on my profile page. **

**Thank you for those that voted and I hope you enjoy it.**

**I'm little unsure about what I think of this story so please, pretty please if you respect the work that authors do for their readers leave a review telling me what you think!**

**As always, I don't own any of the characters or anything **_**Merlin **_**related. (Unfortunately)**

**WARNINGS: This is M/M Slash story that has man on man sexy times in it. If you do not like this, then please leave now before there's too much dick clashing to handle. **

**There is also, OOC for all the characters that are from Merlin, for obvious reasons.  
>Also I don't live in the UK and I've never been there so if there is anything geographically or financially incorrect I apologise but I can't be arsed doing any proper research.<strong>

**SO! Enough from me, I now present to you...**

**Past Indiscretions**

Merlin Emrys was a London local. He had lived there his entire life and found it amazing that he was now currently lost, somewhere in the business district.

True, he had never had much reason to ever visit this part of his home city but still, he'd been living and breathing London for 23 years and honestly couldn't have anticipated he'd ever get lost in it, but here he was walking aimlessly like a tourist in an attempt to find something, anything he recognised.

In the space of the hour that he'd been lost Merlin had stepped in gum; stepped in a meat pie and had hot coffee spilt over him by some blonde business man who couldn't walk and read at the same time. The man had stopped only for a moment for yell at Merlin.

"Watch where you're walking"

Merlin gaped at the young man, watch where _he _was walking? Was the guy blind?

"Excuse me!" Merlin replied in an astonished tone.

"Sorry, I said watch where you are walking" the arse replied condescendingly before muttering "idiot" under his breath.

Merlin promptly called him a prat, loudly, in return before storming off in the opposite direction_. _Merlin's thoughts turned to satisfying revenge as he continued to look for the building he had been searching for all morning.

Another 25 minutes passed before Merlin finally decided to swallow his pride and ask someone for directions. He headed towards the nearest building, a five-story metallic establishment called _Pendragon Attorneys _indicated by a large sign across the top of the building. He was about to step through the double doors when he was knocked over by a black-clad man running from the building. **God, today is just shaping up to be bloody fantastic** Merlin thought sarcastically as he lay flat on his arse on the cold concrete.

As he stood up and brushed himself off he noticed that the man that had knocked him over had dropped some sort of document bag. He picked it up and brought it with him through the door, he figured someone here would know who it belonged to but before he could approach the receptionist to hand it in or to ask for directions he was stopped by a very well dressed, middle aged man.

"Oh thank god! How did you stop him?"

Merlin was confused, "Pardon?"

"The man who stole those files"

**Ah, the document carrier!...was stolen**Merlin realised.

"Ah, I just did?" He answered with a sheepish grin as he handed the black folder back to the man.

"Well thank you, this contains some very important papers vital to a case my son is working on. Oh how rude of me" the well dressed man held out his hand to Merlin, "my name is Uther Pendragon"

"Oh, like the name on the building?"

Uther chuckled, "One and the same"

"Ok, well nice to meet you, I'm Merlin Emrys" he stated as he shook the others hand.

"Tell me Merlin, why were you coming into this building, in the first place, before stopping that thief?" Uther questioned.

"Ah, I was going to ask for directions," he paused as he pulled out a rumpled piece of paper from his pocket, "to this address for _Mordred Employment Opportunities."_

"So you're looking for a job?"

"Well, yes" Merlin was confused as to why this man was so interested in him.

"It just so happens we have an excellent job opening here, very well paid and very sort after. I think you would be perfect for the position!" Uther beamed at Merlin.

"What exactly is the job, if you don't mind" he asked, a little sceptical.

"Personal assistant, to my son Arthur"

"All due respect, Mr Pendragon, I don't actually have an experience with, well anything like that and I'm certain I am completely under qualified."

Uthur asked the girl at the front desk to page his son and ask him to come down to the lobby.

"Nonsense Merlin, can you answer a phone?"

"Of course"

"Can you use a computer?"

"Yes"

"Then anything else you need to know you will be taught, I insist you take the position in thanks for saving a case worth millions"

Merlin was going to argue but then again, he did need a job and Uthur had said it was well paid, so he just shut his mouth.

Then again, maybe his decision to stop arguing came too soon as he saw the blonde prat that spilled coffee on him earlier in the day walk out of the elevators and stand next to Uthur Pendragon.

"You!" the prat stated as he saw Merlin.

"You!" Merlin spat back.

"I take it you've met" Uthur said warily. 

"Not really, he walked into me this morning on my way to court and made me spill coffee all over myself." Arthur explained in a sour tone.

"Me! You were the one that wasn't watching where they were walking. You were reading the bloody newspaper!"

"Shut up both of you!" Uthur commanded, "Since formal introductions were neglected at your first meeting, allow me. Merlin, this is my son Arthur. Arthur, this is your new personal assistant, Merlin."

"You can't be serious!" Arthur exclaimed, dumbfounded, "the man is a bumbling idiot"

"And you are a pompous arse!" Merlin retorted.

Uthur smiled, they'd learn to get along. They had to; because he certainly wasn't allowing another blonde, large breasted bimbo to be his son's personal assistant. They were annoying, stupid and usually only last a few months before being fired. Hopefully this Merlin would be good for Arthur, bring his ego down a few notches and perhaps even be a good personal assistant.

"I will not have him as my personal assistant, I should be the one to choose who fills that spot not you!" Arthur said to his father fiercely through gritted teeth.

"And I have even less desire to work _for _you" stated Merlin.

Uthur sighed, "Arthur, I'm sick of your usual choices for personal assistants, they're incompetent and they never last long which costs the company an exorbitant amount of money with the repeated expense of having to train a new one every couple of months. Merlin here saved the Henderson case for you by stopping the man that stole your documents, thus proving already to be the _best _personal assistant you've ever had!"

"But you heard him, he doesn't want the job!" Arthur protested

Uthur said nothing, but turned to Merlin, "The pay is £40 000 a year, can you put up with him for that much?"

Merlin paused for a second before nodding enthusiastically. That was a large pay cut from his last (and only) job but _so_ much more than he was expecting now that he was on the straight and narrow. He wouldn't even have to move out of his rather lovely apartment with this kind of salary or give up his lavish lifestyle. Merlin decided he could put up with a spoiled prat like Arthur for the reward of keeping his life the way he liked it.

"Good, well it's settled then. Arthur please give Merlin a tour of the building before getting Gwen to grab all his details."

"Yes father" Arthur sighed

"Merlin you start Monday, and welcome aboard!" Uthur said with a wave before stepping into the elevator and disappearing to the floors above.

The two men stood in the lobby in absolute silence. The tension and hostility recognisably by everyone in the vicinity. Arthur finally accepted there was no way out of this, for now, so he huffed in one last breath of annoyance before turning to his new employee.

"Well I suppose we'd best get on with it." He stated as he started walking, expecting Merlin to follow like some sort of servant.

Merlin shook his head and thought **Pity the man is has such a large stick up his arse. He is, unfortunately, strikingly gorgeous**before indeed following Arthur.

The 27 year old blonde lawyer showed Merlin around the lobby and introduced him to various employees he would interact with whilst working at the company. He took him through each floor before finally reaching the fourth level where his offices were located.

"This will be your office that you share with Gaius, my legal secretary. He's a bit of a cranky old sod but he knows his stuff and mostly keeps to himself doing research for my cases."

Merlin looked around the room; it was quite large and decorated with art pieces, probably all originals considering the wealth of the lawyers and clientele. His desk was huge and the computer chair looked comfortable enough to sleep in.

He was quickly swept out of the room and shown Arthur's' personal office that was beautifully decorated with mahogany furniture. It looked like it could be someone's apartment with all the personal effects scattered everywhere; it even had a private bathroom and walk-in wardrobe.

Again ushered out and lead down a hall, the unlikely pair stopped outside an open doored office in which a beautiful dark haired woman sat typing at her desk.

Arthur knocked politely before walking in, "Ah, I was hoping you'd be in Morgana. I'd like to introduce you to my new personal assistant, this is Merlin. And Merlin this is Morgana my step sister and… well what exactly is it that you do around here anyway?"

"Nice to meet you Merlin, and I'm in charge of public relations for the firm… basically it's my job to make these lawyers look like human beings" she said smirking at Arthur.

She was feisty and took no prisoners, Merlin liked her already.

Arthur had routinely insulted Morgana in return and was about to continue the tour when a charming caramel skinned girl shuffled through the door. She walked straight over to Morgana's desk with her head slightly down.

"Merlin, this is my personal assistant Gwen. And Gwen this is Arthur's new _male _PA Merlin."

The girl stepped forward and offered a hesitant hand for shaking. Merlin immediately took it, "It's lovely to meet you," he said before dropping her hand. Gwen replied similarly in a hushed voice before Arthur took Merlin by the shoulders and steered him out of the room.

The rest of the tour was done in record time and before he knew it Merlin was been escorted back to the lobby by a relieved looking Arthur and being told he was to be back by 9:00am Monday and to bring back a pile of paperwork that he had to fill out over the weekend.

The weekend came and Merlin spent the days thinking, fretting and fussing about his new job. On Saturday he went shopping for work clothes as, well the clothes (or there lack of) he used in his old line of work where not exactly appropriate. He unloaded £400 on new clothes, a few Hugo Boss dress shirts and Calvin Klein trousers. Merlin admitted he needed a new wardrobe and this job was the perfect excuse to go shopping, and even if he got fired in a few weeks (which he figured was probable) he was equipped with some snazzy professional attire for future interviews and employment.

Saturday night was spent clubbing, despite all the negatives of the activity, he absolutely loved it. The way everyone in the room seemed to move in unison, the heat, the musky smell of sweat as half naked men writhed and grinded against each other all thumping in time with the music. He went home alone that night, as he had done every Saturday night since he quit his previous job. Not that he didn't have any offers, plenty in fact but that morally ambiguous part of his life was over now. No more seedy (albeit hot) one night stands, no more drugs (he'd come to like ecstasy a little too much and decided adamantly to put a stop to it before it became a problem) and no more getting paid money to have sex.

He wasn't a prostitute, he'd never have sunk so low to let creepy, ugly old guys fawn over his body for money, no he'd gone a step up to pornography. Plus the money was _way _better. He'd liked his job for the most part, the guys were pretty hot, the sex was always good and he only accepted 'roles' as he wanted them. Besides, it wasn't as if he had any family, apart from his mother, to discover his rather promiscuous profession and he was pretty sure she wasn't going to be watching hardcore gay porn anytime soon.

It was a good job to have as young man trying to get the most out of life but there came a point where all the sex, the fake panting and moaning, left him empty. There was no love in it and he knew that made him sound girly but damnit! He'd fucked enough men by now to know that that was all it was. No coming home to kisses or a lovingly cooked meal, no going out to romantic dinners or any of that cliché crap that he used to hate so much. Merlin realised he was still young and the thought of settling down now was just silly but he really wouldn't mind actually dating someone before having sex with them for once. Was that really too much to ask?

Sunday came, without a hangover for once, and Merlin decided to do a bit of spring cleaning (despite it being October.) He cleaned out his wardrobe and discarded many outfits only suitable for his old job, really when was honestly going to need assless leather chaps again? He chucked out any movie posters starring himself, and deleted the phone numbers of all his industry contacts from his phone and digital address book. He threw away most of his sex toys, leaving just a couple for personal use as well as some lube and condoms because, there was no use in being naïve – Merlin loved sex, and he was going to have it again one day and it was best to be prepared.

Soon pretty much all the memorabilia of his previous life was being held prisoner in large black rubbish bags and as Merlin made his way over to his DVD rack to finish the job, he halted. He had purposefully acquired a copy of every single title he'd completed throughout his 5-year stint in the business…he just couldn't bring himself to throw those away. Afterall, whilst he may be moving on from his past it was exactly that, his past – a part of his life that will always be there no matter what so there was no use in denying or ignoring it. So he left the DVD's as the sole reminder of the past 5 years of his life, besides his future husband might want to see them one day…

Arthur's weekend differed quite dramatically from Merlin's. Saturday he went into work til noon then attended some fundraiser of which didn't actually know the cause. Afterwards he headed home and had a quiet dinner in front of the TV with his dog, a 6-month-old beagle named Glowstick, and his favourite movie – Monty Pythons' _The Holy Grail_. He ate, he drank, he laughed. On the outside he seemed alright but getting a little drunk by yourself at home on a Saturday night was quite pathetic and lonely in his opinion. Yet, every Saturday night would be similar and come Sunday morning Arthur made a pledge to change his life. He told himself that next weekend he'd go out, meet some people and maybe even bring someone home with him. He vowed to get in touch with some of his old University mates and meet up for a drink. However, like most of Arthurs attempts at a social life, the plan always gets sidelined by work, whether deliberately or not.

After dragging his arse out of bed and having his usual Sunday breakfast of bacon, eggs, thick toast, chipolata sausages and hash browns served with tomato gravy he set about his usual Sunday routine. He cleaned his apartment, he was rich and could surely afford a maid but he hated having someone he barely knew riffling through his things. So instead he spent his Sundays cleaning – first his bedroom, which barely needed it as Arthur was foremost a neat freak. Second he cleaned his ensuite bathroom. Then the kitchen and finally the living area. The remaining 3 bedrooms, two bathrooms, study, library and balcony never really needed cleaning as he was only ever used four rooms in his beautiful penthouse apartment. It had been a rather unexpected present from his father, given to him upon graduating law school at the top of his class.

One o'clock came and he took his dog, Glowstick, for a walk before then going to the gym for a rigorous workout. He loved the gym for so many reasons, the great things it did to his body and mind, the ego boosting lustful glances he received from both sexes and the companionship he got from some of the other regular gym goers he was friendly with, all in all the gym was his second favourite place to be, other than work.

Before Arthur knew it the time had reached five o'clock and he was forced to leave his sanctuary to go home and get ready before meeting his father at the 'family' mansion for dinner. It would just be him and his father; there was no one else.

**So much for family dinners** Arthur thought to himself as he stepped through the door of the huge Victorian era house.

The night followed precisely the usual weekly routine. Arrival at 6:30pm, drinks in the parlour until dinner was served at 7:00pm. Dinner conversation consisted about pleasant things like work, Arthur's puppy and, unfortunately, his new personal assistant.

"So Arthur, are you seeing anyone?" Uthur asked his son somewhat suspiciously.

"No, father. There's no one"

"Hmm, there never does seem to be"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Did you know that of all the times you've come to dinner you have not once answered yes to that question, meaning you haven't had a relationship well, ever"

"I'm not exactly the dating type, besides I don't have time for it"

"You can't know if you don't have time if you've never tried… Arthur, you're 27 now, and I'm not saying it's time to settle down. But, it is time you grew up and had a real relationship instead of bedding everything blonde that comes across you're desk."

No one spoke, Uthur was hoping his son was considering what he had said and Arthur was trying not to loose his temper and shout some things that his father really doesn't want to know.

"I think dinner is over now, thank you for the meal and I'll see you at work tomorrow. Goodnight father" Arthur stated coldly before leaving the dining room and exiting the house.

On the drive back to his apartment Arthur thought about what his father had said. He hadn't even realised until now that he had never had a real relationship. He knew why and contrary to his fathers' opinion it didn't involve blondes. What his father also didn't know is that Arthur had not slept with any of his secretaries, which is why they tended to quit after a few months. Arthur was a harsh boss and the girls wouldn't put up with it unless they were reaping some kind of extra benefit from him.

He laughed out loud at the irony. All this time he'd been hiring these slutty women in the hope that his father would think he was sleeping with them and be happy about him doing so, now it seems his father wants him to have a 'real' relationship. There was just one problem, Arthur mused, if he were to have a real relationship the person certainly wouldn't be blonde… or female. Arthur doubted his father would appreciate his son, future heir and owner of _Pendragon Attorneys_ being publicly gay.

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review, constructive feedback is most welcome!**

**This story is already completed, meaning I'll be uploading regularly. **

**There are 7 chapters and about 18 500 words.**


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next installment.

Just to clear a few things up, anything written in **BOLD **are thoughts.

Also please don't take this story very seriously, it is (by far) not some of my best work but it was just a little bit of fun that I wrote on the train to work every day.

I don't use an editor so any mistakes are my own fault – but there shouldn't be very many so if I miss one or two, I don't particularly care**. **

**Chapter 2**

Monday morning, for both Arthur and Merlin, came with a harsh beeping and an exasperated groan.

Immediately Merlin hit the 'snooze' button and went straight back into slumber. His body was much too used to late nights and even later mornings too even comprehend the idea of having to get up whilst the sun was still barely over the horizon.

Arthur, however, jumped out of bed straight away. It was Monday, which meant he was behind on his work before he'd even started for the week. Unlike every other human being on the planet, he tended to get to work earlier on Monday. For some reason, being there before everyone else on the first day of the work week made him feel like he was a much better employee than everyone else. 'Everyone else' just thought he was nuts.

By the time Arthur was showered, shaved, dressed and had eaten breakfast, Merlin was moodily smacking the 'snooze' for the third time that morning.

Though, he couldn't manage to go back to sleep completely as there was something niggling at the back of his mind, something he had to do today…

It wasn't until the alarm went off the fourth time that he remembered. He sat bolt upright and jumped out of his bed, running around his apartment looking for his new clothes and shoes.

"Fuck, fuck fuck! I can't be late on my first day" he screamed as he got dressed as quickly as possible. He checked the time and swore again, he had to be on the tube in 10 minutes. He shoved his feet into his shoes and put his tie in his pocket to be put on when he was safely on his way to work. He grabbed his bag, which he had thankfully packed the night before and ran out the door.

The station was usually an 11 minute walk from his apartment, but since he was in panic mode Merlin made it there in 7. He hadn't run that much since high school. He amazingly managed to slide in just before the doors closed and had to lean against them to catch his breath as the other passengers looked on in amusement, they'd all been 'that guy' before running desperately for the train.

He caught his breath at last and held onto the rails put there for those not lucky enough to get a seat at this time in the morning. His bag was at his feet, and he steadied himself against the door as he pulled his tie out of his pocket and positioned it around his neck. After about five minutes of failing to get the knot to look anything like it's supposed to, a business man standing in close proximity stepped a little closer.

"Excuse me," the well-dressed man said to Merlin, "would you like a hand?"

"Oh god, am I that pathetic?"

The 30-ish year old man laughed and put his briefcase down at his feet.

"No, trust me it's something that takes a bit of practice. When I first started work I used to wear those clip-on ones"

Merlin chuckled, "I've just started and you'd be doing me a huge favour to help me not look like the train wreak my boss already thinks I am"

"Why did he give you the job if he thinks that?"

"His Father gave me the job, as some kind of reward to me for stopping a thief"

"That sounds like an interesting story," the man said as he gestured for Merlins' tie. The man put the tie around his own neck and did a precise Windsor knot before taking it off himself and handing it back to Merlin.

"There all done," he said as he took a step back. Merlin instantly took a breath of relief, he was a little turned on – must be something about blonde business men in suits that he found attractive.

"Thank you very much, I'm Merlin by the way" he stuck out his hand.

The handsome man shook Merlin's hand, "Will" he answered.

There was a bit of an awkward silence before Merlin tried to keep the conversation going, "So what do you do?"

"I'm a lawyer"

"Ah, I've just started as a PA for one of the lawyers at _Pendragon Attorneys, _have you heard of them?"

Will snorted, "They are one of the biggest firms in the country" Merlin noticed a curious look cross over the man's features. "Look, this probably sounds like a ridiculous pick up line but I honestly think I've seen you before. Maybe I've seen you around the district? I work just down the street from _Pendragons"_

"Ah, today's my first day. But I get that a lot, I guess I've just got one of those faces" Merlin said, panicking a little inside.

He'd been recognised by people a few times, but usually in clubs where it was an advantage to be known as a porn star, not in the corporate world where it would more than likely lead to the loss of his new position.

"Plus," he added trying to be smooth, "I'm sure I'd remember if I'd met you before."

Will smiled a little nervously. Merlin wasn't sure if it was because he was straight and therefore uncomfortable with the flirting or because it was something that didn't happen too often.

"Sorry that was, um" Merlin began,

Will interjected, whispering "No, no. I'm ah, somewhat that way inclined. It's just you know, time and place and all that."

"Sorry" Merlin said again, wincing. He had never really been subtle and his career in the porn industry had completely destroyed his sense of it.

"Look you seem like you're jumping into the deep end with this new job, I'll give you my card," Will said as he dug a business card out of his wallet. "Give me a call if you need any help navigating in that place"

Merlin took the card and smiled "I will" he said.

The train stopped and Merlin, Will and most of the other passengers dressed in suits clambered off and went on their way to work. The two new acquaintances said farewell a little ways down the street and Merlin strode into his new workplace with a smile on his face.

He rode the elevator to the right floor and was almost immediately met by the scowling face of Arthur Pendragon.

"You're late" he boomed.

"It's 8:58am,"

"Well, you're almost late." He said as he started stalking back towards his office.

Merlin was bewildered, "Are you serious?" he yelled. Everyone on the floor stopped what they were doing and started staring at the two.

"Yes, Mr Emrys. I've been here since 8am, I will be here until at least 6pm. As my personal assistant you have to be around for when I need you. That is your bloody job"

"It's my first fucking day, how am I meant to know that's how it works!"

Arthur threw his arms in the air in frustration and slammed the door to his office shut.

Freya, the receptionist, gave Merlin a sympathetic look. "Don't worry, he's always like this on a Monday, he probably hasn't had his coffee yet."

"Oh, um"

"That's your job, love, white with one sugar. Machine is in the kitchen, right down the hall" she pointed. "Get him that, then I'll start helping you with what your duties are"

Merlin grumbled all the way down the hall to where the kitchen was located. He managed to make Arthur his coffee, the expresso machine they had was a more expensive version of the one he had at home so at least he knew how to use it.

He hesitantly knocked on Arthur's door.

"What is it?"

"I made you a coffee," He said, trying to maintain strength in his voice.

"Come in,"

Merlin opened the door and carefully walked to Arthur's huge desk to put the steaming hot brew down.

He turned and headed straight back out the way he came,

"Wait a second" Arthur said, Merlin sighed expecting some kind of coffee related criticism.

"I'm sorry about before, I'm an absolute ogre without caffeine in the mornings."

"I'm sure it's just the mornings" Merlin bit back sarcastically.

Arthur scowled, "Look, I know we got off on the wrong foot but I'm stuck with you until you either quit or I can fire you after your 3 month probation period. I'll try not to treat you like the incompetent idiot that you are if you agree to stop the snide comments"

"Wow you really know how to butter someone up to do what you want, don't you Arthur?"

"I'll take that as a 'no' shall I? And you will call me Mr Pendragon or Sir."

Merlin crossed his arms defensively, "Fine, will that be all _sire_?"

"Yes you may go. Make sure Freya gets straight onto your training. I need you up to speed as soon as humanly possible, well for you anyway."

Merlin just gave a mock laugh and exited the room.

"God, he is a bastard. How do you put up with him?" Merlin said to Freya as he reached her desk.

"Merlin, this floor has the offices of the top four lawyers in this firm and possibly London. Egotism is something you have to learn to deal with."

He just sighed, he knew she was right. He was, however, questioning whether or not the verbal abuse was worth the money after all.

Merlin spent that day learning everything about his new job. He was basically Arthur's well-paid slave. He had to do everything from organise his schedule, pick up his dry cleaning and take his dog to the hydro-bath once a fortnight. He also had to accompany Arthur on any business related trips or meetings to take notes (this meant Merlin had to learn short hand, very quickly)

He would have to type up reports, do filing, be tea/lunch boy and anything else that Arthur could think of for him to do.

There were of course perks to his position, other than the inflated salary, Merlin had access to the company car service whenever he needed it for work purposes which meant he no longer had to slog it out on the tube every morning and something that was completely unexpected to Merlin, was the respect that came with the position.

Being the PA to the second highest ranking member of the firm meant that he was important and all the staff (excluding of course, the actual lawyers) treated him with the upmost respect.

Merlin quickly found out that though his job was technically 9am – 5pm he was usually required to be there at 8:30am, which is when Arthur usually started except on Mondays and to stay until Arthur left, which could be anywhere from 5:30 – 8:00pm.

So come Friday night, Merlin was exhausted. He'd never had to work so hard in his life (no pun intended.) He came home around 8pm, turned on the TV, grabbed a beer and had two mouthfuls of it before falling asleep on the sofa.

He woke up groggily on Saturday after a 12 hour slumber. A few of his friends had texted him telling him to go out that night with them, but the last thing Merlin felt like doing was getting drunk and dancing.

He was starting on the giant pile of laundry in his room, grumbling to himself about the job "No wonder Arthurs such a bore, who has the energy to go out after a week like that?" he said aloud.

Checking the pockets of his new pants he found the card that the businessman Will had given to him on his first day, he'd completely forgotten about it until now. He thought that getting to know more people that worked in the same kind of world of him now was a good idea and decided to call him on Monday and ask him to lunch.

**There, now I've got something to look forward too** he thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**A big thank you to everyone that has reviewed so far! ... now keep 'em coming!**

**It's my 21****st**** Birthday on Thursday SO GIVE ME PRESENTS in the form of reviews. **

**Also, if you haven't already read my other story – You Belong With Me – Go and do it. It's unbelievably cute.**

**Chapter 3**

Merlin strolled into the office on Monday morning just before 8:30am, he knew that Arthur like to start particularly early on Mondays but he didn't really care, contractually speaking he didn't have to be there until 9am.

Arthur had obviously heard the lift 'bing' and had come out of his office to scowl at Merlin when he arrived.

"I believe you've been told that I start earlier on Mondays?"

"Yup," he answered cheekily with a grin as he headed down to the kitchen to make both himself and Arthur a coffee.

"You shouldn't talk to me like that, you know" Arthur yelled down the hall.

"Ok boss, you want a pastry?"

"Yes" Arthur replied, sulkily. "I'll be in my office" he said as he stomped back towards it.

Merlin was feeling unnaturally cheery about his job today. Whilst Arthur was still a royal prat, he seemed to have these moments where he could be actually funny. Not around Merlin of course, but when talking with other lawyers at the firm he'd always have them laughing. Merlin found it curious that man that appeared so surly all the time could attain such camaraderie with his colleagues.

Merlin knocked lightly on Arthurs partially closed door before heading in.

"Right, one coffee and an apricot danish. Though I would recommend cutting back on the pastries"

Arthur looked up at him from his desk with a furrowed brow, "Are you saying I'm fat?" he said, sounding astonished.

Merlin snickered, "No _sir, _just you know, they are bad for your heart." Merlin laughed again.

"I am not fat! Get out!"

Merlin headed towards the door, still containing his laughter.

"Wait," Arthur called just as Merlin reached the door. "I need to talk to you about something, sit down"

"Yes, Arthur" Merlin said as he sat down opposite his boss.

"Firstly, it's Mr Pendragon or Sir. Secondly, your background check came back. Good news is you don't have a criminal record so you are officially allowed to have these," he handed over two key cards to Merlin, "One is for this building in case you ever need to be here when the downstairs staff isn't. The second is for my building and apartment for when you pick up my dry cleaning and take Glowstick to the dog groomers."

"You named your dog Glowstick?"

"Yes, shut up. Now, can you tell me why I can't find any trace of you previously having had a job?"

Merlins eye bulged. He had no idea how to answer that.

"Ah, I suppose that because I haven't had one until now...?"

"You are 23 years old, and you've never had a job? What did you do for money and more so, what have you been doing for the past five years since high school?"

"Um," he paused, desperately trying to think of an answer.

"Further more," Arthur started, "I also have your education records, you studied your A levels and surprisingly managed decent results but nothing after that, no university; no record of anything until now. It's all very curious."

You know how people say that the best way to hide something is in plain sight? That was Merlins reasoning for his answer.

"Well after high school I became a porn star"

Arthur stared at Merlin for a second and then threw his head back and laughed. He pounded his first on his desk and clutched a hand over his belly, he laughed for a good 30 seconds before wiping the tears from his eyes.

"You know Merlin, sometimes I think there's a lot more to you than the big eared idiot one initially meets. I appreciate that, now leave me to work... and _do not _call me fat again or it'll be your job"

"Ah, sure thing" he said as he stood from the chair feeling a little numb. It wasn't until he'd left the room and firmly shut the door that he breathed a small sigh of relief.

He couldn't believe that he'd gotten away with it.

It was almost 9am now and all the other employees that weren't insane workaholics were just starting to arrive. Merlin figured now would be a good time to call Will and see if he'd like to get lunch that day.

Merlin closed the door to his shared office, Gaius hadn't arrived yet thankfully, then he pulled out his mobile, not daring to ignite Arthurs rage by charging a personal call to the company, and dialled the pre-saved number.

It rang a few times, "Hello, Will Stevens speaking" Merlin noted that he sounded a little out of breath.

"Oh hi, this is Merlin we met last week on the train"

"Ah, I didn't think I'd hear from you again, sorry I'm sort of half running to work. Mondays, you know?"

"Yeah, I get it. Listen I wondering if you'd like to get lunch today?"

"Yeah sure. There's a place not too far from you that's called _The Tavern_ I'll meet you there at say, 1 o'clock?"

"Excellent, see you then"

"Bye"

Merlin collapsed against the back of his chair and let out the breath he'd been holding the whole phone call. He was a little bit nervous.

If Merlin had worried that he would spend the day fretting about lunch, he would be sorely disappointed. He didn't have a second to think about anything other what Arthur needed done. So when he received a text at 10 past 1 asking if he was coming to the restaurant, Merlin panicked a little.

He hated being late and especially hated being inconsiderate (well, to people he liked anyway) so he shoved the pile of papers that he was supposed to be photocopying under the printer, told Freya to say that if Arthur asked where he was to tell him that Merlin decided to actually eat lunch for once and hurried about of the building as fast as he could.

At 1:17pm Merlin rushed into the _The Tavern _and dumped down on the seat opposite Will.

"God, I'm sorry. My boss is a slave driver, I completely lost track of time"

"That's ok, no harm done" Will answered, refusing to look directly at Merlin.

The waitress came over to their table almost immediately despite Merlin not even having had time to look at the menu.

"What can I get you guys?" the overly cheerful girl asked.

"Um, fish and chips?" Merlin guessed it was almost guaranteed to be on the menu, this was an English pub after all.

"I'll have the chicken salad please" Will stated.

"Excellent, won't be too long" she said with a beaming smile as she sauntered away.

"Salad? Ouch."

Will smiled, "Some of us have to watch what we eat."

"I watch what I eat! I watch the deep fried goodness disappear through my mouth and into my stomach" Merlin stated in jest.

Merlin noticed that at the mention of his mouth, Will looked away. There seemed to be an odd kind of tension that hadn't been there when they first met.

"So, how long do you get for your lunch break?"

"I told the boss I was at a business lunch, so time isn't really an issue"

"Well I get the standard hour, when I actually get a chance to have lunch."

Will nodded and gave a tight smile.

"Is there something wrong?" Merlin asked.

"No, it's just..." Will halted, trying to think of the worlds, but Merlin pieced it together before he had to.

"You found out where you recognised me from." He stated solemnly.

"I'm sorry; I just can't seem to look at you without seeing two guys ramming you in the arse."

Merlin spat out the water he had sipped in surprise.

"Oh god. I suppose I should give some context"

"No, look it's none of my business what you do with your life. I've just never met someone that does _that _for a living before. It's a bit, odd I suppose"

"I don't do _that_ anymore. That's why I got the job at the law firm, I got sick of it. Well not the sex, that was always good" Merlin grinned "but the lifestyle that came with it, so I left and cut my ties with the industry."

Will was finally actually looking _at _Merlin. "Bloody hell, I can't believe I know a porn star"

"Former," Merlin corrected.

A sly grin came over Will's face, "So, how many guys have you slept with?"

"Is that what you ask all the girls on the first date?" Merlin flirted,

"Oh god, I should probably tell you that I'm married."

"That's awkward."

"Yeah, sorry. The wife's pretty good with the whole bi-sexual thing but I'm pretty sure she'd object to me carrying on with a porn star... no matter how tempting it may be" Will said, grinning, trying to lighten the mood.

Merlin mused for a second before extending his hand.

"Mates then, yeah?"

"Certainly," Will replied as he shook Merlins hand.

"Ok so tell me, who is your boss over at _Pendragons_'? I might know them."

"Ah, Arthur Pendragon."

"Bloody hell, how did you swing that job with no experience? Also, my condolences."

Merlin laughed, "Yeah he can be a right bastard sometimes, but really I'm sure there are worse lawyers out there to work for. Plus the pay packet makes up for a lot it."

"I actually know Arthur, we went to University together." Will stated with a furrowed brow.

"Yeah, what was the mighty prince like? One of the lads I expect?"

"Yeah precisely, acted like he owned the place... we have a bit of negative history – but I'm not going to bias you with my opinion of him, he's your boss you should at least try to respect him at the very least"

"Try being the operative word."

The waitress reappeared with their respective lunches and Merlin ordered a Pepsi to go with his meal.

The two men chatted a bit more before Merlin realized the time, freaked out and hopped up to run back to the office.

"It was great to see you again, we should go out for a drink sometime after work" Merlin said to Will, his eye on the second hand ticking away on his watch.

"Absolutely, and look what I said about your, ah past... it's odd and everything but it's something that makes you really interesting so yep..."

Merlin hitched an eyebrow. "Ah, ok? I'll see you later" he said as he stuck out his hand for a shake before hightailing it back to work.

He arrived back just in time to hear Arthur yelling "Where the bloody hell is my assistant?" and raced into his boss's office.

"Here, I just got back from lunch."

"Who said you could go to lunch?"

"My contract." Merlin quipped.

"Right, well that's true. Let me know _before _you go next time so I'm not just calling your name out around the office like an idiot."

"Yes, sorry Arthur. Won't happen again"

"Mr Pendragon" Arthur corrected,

"Hmm?"

He sighed, "Would you please call me by my correct title. Mr Pendragon"

"Oh! Right, of course. Sorry – Was there something you needed me to do, Mr Pendragon?" Merlin said, emphasizing Arthurs 'correct title.'

"Yes, could you please go down to the cafe across the street and get me my usual sandwich, they'll know what it is."

Merlin chuckled a bit whilst leaving the office; it was amazing how much his life had changed in the last month.

**Now, since I was so nice and uploaded TWO chapters at once, please go and leave a review yeah?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

9am Friday morning and Merlin was just strolling into work. Arthur had been out of town since Wednesday on a case (but didn't require Merlin as an assistant as it was a cut and dry trial) and wasn't expected back until that afternoon, meaning Merlin was slacking as much as possible. Friday, he had come to realize, was generally out-of-the-office errand day and he was just in that morning to finish up his filing for the week before heading out to do Arthurs menial tasks that he considered himself too busy to do.

First up was collecting and dropping off dry cleaning, this would be Merlin's first trip to Arthurs apartment unchaperoned. He valiantly fought the urge to rifle through his boss's belongings and picked up the dirty suits that were already labelled 'Dry Cleaning' sitting in a bag by the front door. He had a company car booked all day so Merlin didn't need to navigate himself anywhere as the driver was already well versed in the businesses that Arthur frequented.

He dropped off the dirty suits, picked up the clean ones and headed to the grocery store. Usually Arthur would do this himself, but seeing as he'd been out of town (which mean Merlin had less work to do than usual) he asked Merlin to do it this week. There was a precise list left for him, all products named specifically by brand, size and flavour.

Back in Arthur's apartment again, putting away his suits and shopping Merlin again fought the earn to look through everything, the only thing stopping him was the thought that Arthur probably had hidden camera's installed as soon as he'd given Merlin the key card to his apartment.

Merlin was required to take Arthurs dog to the groomers at 3pm but first had to pick the animal up from the kennel where it had been housed the last two nights. He had to admit to himself that despite the stupid name, Merlin was rather enraptured by the beagle. When he picked it up from the posh kennel, Glowstick was extremely excited to be met by someone whose smell she recognised and Merlin's heart melted a little at the sight of the adorable, excited dog.

However by 3:45pm Merlin was _still _waiting for the wankers to finish painting the dog's nails or whatever it is they do and his love for the animal was beginning to wane. **Christ, it's a dog. What more can it need than a bath? **He thought to himself.

His phone starting ringing and picked it up to see Arthur on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Merlin"

"What can I do for you boss?"

Arthur was obviously distracted as he managed to let that 'title' go unnoticed, "Look, we've hit a bit of a snag here with the case so I'm not actually going to make it back to London until tomorrow evening. I know I'd be asking a lot but would you be able to look after Glowstick for the night?"

"I've made plans with a mate, why can't she go back to the kennel for the night?"

"You've already picked her up and she hates staying at the kennel, it'd break her heart to send her back again. Please? I'd really owe you one"

Merlin was almost too shocked by this absolute love for his dog to consider the black mailing possibilities...almost.

"I'll do it, but you'll owe me more than just one, _Arthur._" He said with a maniacal grin.

Merlin could practically hear Arthur twitching in annoyance on the other end of the line, "Fine but look after her properly would you. There's plenty of food at my apartment as well as her bed, toys and bowls."

"Ok, I'll drop her off tomorrow night, bye"

"Yes, thank you Merlin. Bring her back around 6 o'clock, even if I'm not back yet. Goodbye"

Merlin sighed; he ready did make plans for tonight. First time he was going to go out in weeks and he has to blow it off to dog-sit.

He sent Will a text reading:  
>Boss is being a slave drvr. Have 2 pike on drinks. Sry m8.<p>

Merlin put his phone back into his pocket and slumped into the seat he was occupying in the dog groomers waiting room.

After going back to Arthurs for the third time that day to collect things for the dog, Merlin arrived home just on 6pm and despite the fact that hadn't really done all that much that day, he was buggered.

For what was supposed to now be an uneventful Friday night, Merlin decidedly had his hands full. Apparently, Arthur's dog had a love of chewing expensive leather shoes when left unattended for more than a few minutes. Also, the dog seemed to have no boundaries in Arthur's apartment, which Merlin found interesting considering how uptight his boss usually acted. Glowstick invited herself onto Merlin's couches, bed and sat on the bathmat outside his shower and made him scream like a girl when he opened the curtain to find the dog staring at him.

Later that night and three beers in, Merlin was tempted to text his boss telling him that his dog is a pervert. He decided to wait until he saw him next...and maybe when he wasn't half-drunk.

There's a universal reason people shouldn't drink alone, they need friends to confiscate their phones (and keys) when they're about to do something stupid.

_Riiinnggg, Riiinnggg_ "Hello?" Will answered, the background noise suggesting that he ended up going to the bar regardless of Merlins absence.

"Hi, it's Merlin"

"Hey mate!"

"Hey, yeah sorry about before... Arthurs got me dog sitting. Sounds like you're having a good night without me, anyway"

"Yeah it's alright, ran into an old university mate at _The Tavern_"

Merlin felt like a loser, "Well I'm just sitting watching TV, drinking alone like some sad old man"

"I'm sure you've got plenty of friends that'd come right over the second you called, if you know what I mean" Will giggled, evidence that he'd had a few more than Merlin had.

Merlin frowned, he wondered if Will would ever be able to think of him as anything other than a former porn star.

"Whatever, just called to say sorry for cancelling, I'll let you get back to your evening."

"Look Merlin, we were about to get out of here anyway and the thought of you drinking alone on a Friday night is utterly depressing, why don't we grab some beers and come over to your place to keep you company?"

Merlin was still sober enough to know that letting a guy he barely knew and a fellow he didn't know at all into his home wasn't the best of ideas but he'd had enough one night stands to have the 'stranger danger' protection procedures in place. He had a tazer, an alarm system with a panic button and a cricket bat under his bed.

"Sure why not? They say misery loves company"

"Yes but on the up side my mate is a stunner"

Merlins eyebrows lifted in interest.

"Right well I'll text you the address...you're not driving are you?"

"Nah, we'll just catch a cab"

"Right, I'll see you soon then!" Merlin replied.

"Yeah, later!"

Merlin hung up the call, texted Will the address then discarded his phone on the coffee table. He turned to the dog cuddled up to his side, "He reckons his mates a looker, better put on something better than this" he said indicating to the track pants and singlet his was currently wearing.

He changed into a nice pair of jeans and a dark blue t-shirt then opened another beer in wait.

Half an hour, one full beer and a game of tug-of-sock with Glowstick later, Merlin's security buzzer signalled the arrival of his guests. He hit the button that let them into the building and told them through the intercom what floor and number his apartment was.

_Knock Knock._

Merlin opened his door and was greeted by a smiling and clearly inebriated Will. He stuck out his hand for the shake but Will went straight in for the 'manly' one-armed hug. Directly behind Will was standing a TDH (tall, dark and handsome) man, and after Will barged his way into the apartment holding a number of beers hostage, Merlin extended his hand.

"Hi, I'm Merlin" he stated added with his most disarming smile.

The TDH returned the smile tenfold and shook the outstretched hand, "Gwaine" he answered in a rich Irish brogue.

"Pleasure"

"I hope so" Gwaine said seductively, and Merlin almost blushed... which was followed by the realization, **I need to get laid, I'm turning into a schoolboy.**

Gwaine was dressed in rather casual clothes, loose but flattering jeans and a t-shirt that was looking a bit tattered around the edges. Still, it seemed the TDH man had a scruffy, rugged appeal that Merlin found very attractive.

The Irishman entered Merlins home and immediately settled himself on the couch next to Glowstick.

"Cute dog, what's his name?" he asked.

"That's Glowstick and _she _is not mine – my boss's dog and the reason I'm stuck in my apartment tonight"

"You dog-sit your boss's pet? What job do you have that requires that kind of commitment?" Gwaine joked.

"Personal assistant, so basically a well-payed slave"

"I'll say, this is a beautiful place" Gwaine said, looking around the room.

Will had returned from the kitchen (Merlin assumed the kitchen, anyway) with three opened beers and handed them around.

"So you guys went to university together?"

"Sort of, I was one of Wills teachers"

Merlin's eyes bulged, "Seriously? You don't seem ah, old enough to be a professor"

"I'm a fencing instructor"

"Best in Britain, too" Will added on his friends behalf.

"Well that makes a bit more sense" Merlin added, "you still teach?"

"Yeah still at Cambridge" Gwaine answered with a little smirk.

Merlin almost spat out his sip of beer, "Cambridge? Wow..." Merlin grinned and added "So do they know that you sometimes fuck your students?"

That made the ever so calm and cool Gwaine almost choke, whilst Merlin and Will were in hysterics.

Merlin and Gwaine flirted ferociously all night long, Will looked amused most of the time at their attempts to get the upper hand. The beers kept coming, making the group slowly become a mess of sexual banter and terrible jokes. Merlin's past was never brought up, seemingly Will had kept his mouth shut about it to Gwaine, of which Merlin was grateful – he thought the older Irishman was gorgeous and didn't want the possibility anything, be it friendship, romance or hot sex, ruined by the past.

It was midnight and Merlin was squinting at his phone in attempt to make out the letters and numbers that were on the screen. He was, in a drunken haze, trying to call a cab for Will and Gwaine.

"Hello? Hello! Is this for cabbsss? OH good! Can I have one pleasse?... my address yes, of courrsse. Hold on..." Merlin remembered where he lived and told the operator the street and number whilst Will and Gwaine were laughing along with some late night TV show in the background.

The cabby honked outside the building about 20 minutes later and Merlin rushed the two drunkards out of his house, hugging Will goodbye and offering the sexy Gwaine a handshake. When he got his hand back there was a tiny piece of paper folded into his palm, it took him a minute to clearly read the words.

'Call me anytime. Preferably late – Gwaine' followed by his mobile number.

Merlin grinned, he might just do that sometime.

It was a little earlier then Arthur had said to drop his dog off but Merlin had plans of a good book and icecream at the park so it was just going on 4pm when he let himself into the flat.

Judging by the abandoned leather loafers and over-stuffed overnight duffle by the door, Arthur was already home from his trip.

"Hello? It's Merlin" he called out.

There was no reply, Merlin figured he was in his bedroom – out of hearing range, so he let Glowstick off her leash, put her bowls back in their rightful places and put the remaining food in the fridge.

"Arthur!" he yelled again as he began walking towards the master bedroom.

The door was wide open with Arthur nowhere to be seen or heard. Merlin walked around the apartment checking a few other rooms with no luck before finding the study door slightly ajar with flickering light coming from inside.

"Arthur" he called, but received no reply. He knocked several times before pushing open the door and heading inside,

The room was dimly lit with the blinds closed and the only illumination in room coming from Arthur's computer screen. Merlin was halfway across the room before he realized, far too late, that his boss was butt naked in his chair, hand on his cock and wearing nothing but a pair of noise cancelling head phones.

His eyes flashed from the sight of Arthur to his computer screen to see a very familiar looking porno playing in HD fullscreen. Merlin couldn't help it, he bellowed "Oh my god!" which made Arthur whip his head around to see Merlin gawping at him like circus freak.

Arthur just looked stunned for a second before panic overtook him. "Get out! Get out! Get out!" he screamed whilst trying to cover himself with the closest possible item, which unfortunately happened to be a mouse pad.

Merlin turned and stumbled out of the room in shock and slammed the study door closed. He was about to flee the scene before he realized why that pornographic movie had look so familiar, he was in it.

If he had interrupted no less than five minutes later, Arthur would've witnessed a rather graphic close up of Merlin's facial expressions as he was getting fucked by a man known in the industry as 'The Jamaican Horse.' Merlin had to make sure that Arthur never continued that video.

He made it into the kitchen and poured himself a large glass of scotch - not caring about permission because, fucking hell, he needed a drink. He was halfway through it Arthur emerged from the study, fully dressed and with a bright red face.

"Didn't anyone teach you to knock?" Arthur said in a tone of annoyance. Merlin could tell he was trying to put on a brave act but the fact the older man couldn't lift his eyes to look at his assistant told a different story.

"I'm so sorry Arthur. I did knock, several times _and _I called out but you obviously didn't hear me"

"Couldn't you have saved me the humiliation and just left?" Arthur said, sounding much more like himself, "and if you tell anyone about the content of what I was viewing you'll be fired and then I'll sue you"

Merlin faltered, he hadn't even processed that aspect of it yet. His gorgeous, commanding, arrogant boss was gay.

"Look, I'm obviously not going to tell anyone, it's your business. But seriously, does anyone really even care anymore?"

"Jesus, you are daft. I'm the future owner of _Pendragon Attorneys, _do you have any idea how much grief and embarrassment it would cause the company if I were to 'come out'?"

"Alright, I get it. I think I'll just finish this" he pointed to the drink "and go, on Monday we'll pretend this never happened"

"Sounds like a plan. I'm going to go ah," he coughed, "have a shower. Leave the scotch out, I'll need it in a minute" Arthur walked out of the room with a large hand scrubbing his face.

Merlin knew this was his only opportunity. He skulled his drink then tiptoed back into the study and sat in front of the computer. He noted that the room smelt of sex and sweat, and saw that he'd made the right decision to come back into the room when he saw that Arthur had only paused the video and not shut it down.

He closed the window, found the original file of 'name', dropped it in the desktop trash then cleared it. He knew a quick trick to make the computer do 'the blue screen of death', to make sure Arthur didn't suspect any foul play in the disappearance of the video but instead thought his PC had malfunctioned and deleted the opened file.

He made a sigh of relief, his was secret was safe. He then left the room, first making sure Arthur was nowhere to be seen. He called out "I'm going" before leaving the apartment and letting a smile rip open his features. He'd seen his attractive boss naked _and _had some leverage over him. It had been a good afternoon.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so very sorry for the delay. The procrastination fairy came for a visit and God, it is hard to get that bitch to leave!**

**Any who, enjoy a double chapter upload and again sorry for the delay. **

**Chapter 5**

It was Thursday of the following week and Arthur had been eerily nice to Merlin since they saw each again on Monday after 'the incident.'

Merlin wasn't sure whether to appreciate the newfound consideration by Arthur or be terribly afraid of it.

That combined with the fact that the thoughts of a naked Arthur were begrudgingly making an appearance in Merlin's daily wank bank, was putting him on edge.

He decided a confrontation was in order to set the record straight.

He knocked on the office door, "Arthur, could we speak for a minute?"

"Sure, come in"

Arthur wasn't even correcting him when he called his boss by his first name anymore.

"I think we should probably talk about what happened, preferably like mature adults."

"I thought we agreed that we'd pretend it never happened" Arthur stated.

"Yes, but you haven't exactly been acting like it, have you?"

"So you are actually complaining that I haven't been yelling at you like I usually do?" He said, with arms crossed defensively.

"Of course not, but I feel like I'm walking on eggshells – just waiting for you to crack and explode"

Arthur sighed, "Look, you are the first person that knows I'm... you know"

"You can't say it, can you?" Merlin asked, trying not to smirk at Arthur's uptight ways.

"What?"

"That you're gay"

Arthurs eyes bulged, "Don't say it so loud,"

"Relax, this room is practically sound proof... so does this mean you're a virgin?" For some reason the thought of Arthur untouched by another man was really hot.

"Of course not, I had girlfriends until my last year in University. And a few um, casual encounters with" he let out a nervous breath, "men."

"Tell me, is it cold in Narnia this time of the year?" Merlin joked.

"What?" Arthur looked confused.

"Nothing, never mind." Merlin shook his head and wished he had some alcohol to help the situation. "Look, you know I'm not going to tell anyone. As I said, it's your own business to sort out so you can't stop treating me like I'm some ticking time bomb. On the other hand, I've liked the fact that we've been getting on better this last few days."

"I suppose I was being a bit of a bastard, I'm usually not _this_ mean to my assistants"

"Geez thanks, I must be special" Merlin said sarcastically.

"You've actually turned out to be the most competent one so far, not that that's saying much..."

Merlin rolled his eyes, "That was almost a compliment"

"I know!, look at me making progress" Arthur smirked.

Both men chuckled then the conversation lulled into a silence.

"Right well, suppose I should get back to work. Good talk." Merlin said as he got up out of the arm chair he was sitting in.

"Yes I suppose,"

"Excellent, call me if you need me Arthur, otherwise I'll be at the photocopier"

"Merlin,"

"Yes?"

"You can continue calling me Arthur, but only because I let you now" Arthur said with a mock glare.

"Sure thing boss" Merlin said with a cheeky grin as he left the room.

Later in the afternoon, close to knock off time, Merlin had just finished his duties for the day and went to Arthur's office to offer a cup of tea in order to take up the last ten minutes of his work day.

He knocked twice on the door then entered, "Did you want a cup of tea or somethi..." 

Arthur was laying on his floor, shoes off, staring at the ceiling.

"Are you alright?" Merlin asked as he crossed the floor to stand over his boss.

"You know, my whole life I've never actually had something I wanted for myself. When I was a child I got the presents my Father thought I wanted even though I told him I wished for something else... that's how I figured out Santa wasn't real by the age of 6. I knew that an all-knowing being like Santa wouldn't fuck up a simple request like "red bicycle"."

Merlin was bewildered. Who was this person?

"Then there was university. I didn't want to go to Cambridge to study law. I wanted to go abroad and do history, maybe go to France or Italy but no! My Father quickly put a stop to those ideas. Didn't fit in with the family image, you see."

"Ok, what's brought this on?"

"You, you bloody idiot"

"Why me? What did I do to turn you into...well whatever the hell this is?"

"You came swishing into this office with your bloody happy-go-lucky attitude, then you find out about...me and you act like you don't even care!"

"That's because I don't" Merlin interjected.

"That's not the point! You completely ruined all my expectations of people's reactions if anyone ever found out." He sighed, "and now I'm thinking that for the first time in my life I can actually _have _things. Things I want, like a bloody relationship. It's laughable because I know, _I know _that if I ever told my Father he'd laugh at me and say that if I ever came out he'd disown me. All because it doesn't fit with the company image."

Arthur shook his head and moved his hands to cradle the back of his head. "And now, I'm lying on the floor of my office in a £2000 suit, telling my problems to my assistant because you're only one I can talk to about this shit."

"All right, that's it misery guts. Get up off the floor; we're going for a drink. You need one, trust me" Merlin said as he grabbed Arthurs arm and started pulling him to his feet.

Arthur made a feeble attempt to escape, saying that he'd rather go home and stew in misery there but Merlin wouldn't take no for an answer.

It had only just gone 5pm but already _The Tavern _was filling up with thirsty business men keen to take advantage of happy hour. Merlin and Arthur fought their way onto two stools at the bar.

"What are you having?, first round is on me" Merlin announced.

"Just a beer, thanks"

Merlin ordered two pints and two tequila shots despite Arthurs protests. When the drinks arrived Arthur simply shrugged his shoulders, said cheers than shot the tequila followed quickly by the chugging of his beer.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you are trying to get me drunk"

"That's exactly what I'm trying to do Arthur,"

"Christ, I haven't drank tequila since University."

"Good shit isn't it?" Merlin said with an evil grin.

"Idiot. Oh, forgot to tell you, don't bother coming into the office tomorrow. Just do your normal errands for Friday. I'm having a half day as I've got some charity benefit thing on tomorrow evening."

"Sounds good to me"

"Need to ask a favour though,"

Merlin sighed, "Here I was thinking I was actually going to get some spare time, what do you need?"

"After you take Glowstick to the groomers, do you think you could look after her for a couple of hours? I'll pick her up on my way home from the benefit, I promise"

Merlin threw his head back and let out a quiet mock scream, "Fine! But I'm doing this as your mate, not because you pay me. But... you'll still be paying me"

"Mate?"

"Yeah, I think so. I know all your deep dark secrets and I've accidently seen you stark naked. I think this makes us friends"

"But I haven't seen you naked...or know any of your secrets" Arthur quickly added.

"Yes but I quite literally stumbled across yours, me telling you my secrets needs a bit more than an accident to happen."

"Fine, tell me your secrets... and get your kit off" Arthur laughed like it was the funniest thing he'd ever said, evidence that the tequila shot was doing its job.

"No and hell no." 

"Geesh, it was just a joke. Just because I'm, you know, doesn't mean I _actually _want to see you naked. In fact, ew"

"Fuck off, I'm gorgeous."

Sometime interjected from behind, "Yes, you are"

Merlin almost pulled a muscle he whipped his head around so fast.

"Jesus Will, a little warning next time...and uh, how long you been standing there?"

"Just long enough to hear you proclaim yourself gorgeous" Will turned to Arthur with a cold look in his eyes, "Been a while Pendragon"

"And I'd have preferred it to stay that way, William." Arthur said callously, then looked confused for a second, "How do you two even know each other?"

Merlin answered, "He helped me do my tie up on the train on my first day"

"Of course, that explains everything" Arthur said sarcastically, "you two catch up or whatever, I'm going to the mens room."

Will sat down on Arthurs recently vacated stool and ordered a drink.

"God, bit of hostility between you two. What happened in University that caused that?"

"Won't go into details, let's just say he's not really a friend of our kind."

"What? Did he beat you up or something?"

"No, but he did make it a first rate priority of his to call me a dirty fag at every opportunity. Then he got his gang of mates to do it too, made my life hell really."

"He can be a dick, but I swear he's not like that now. Why does he seem to hate you though?"

"Well as payback, I kind of sabotaged him. He was due to have a big fencing match and, with Gwaines help, I made sure he lost"

Merlin rolled his eyes and smirked, "I'm surprised you're not missing a head – I get the feeling Arthur takes competition very seriously"

"Oh he did, and it was the only match his Father had ever made it to. You should've seen the look on his face when he realized I'd buggered up his foil. I got a black eye out of it, but it was so worth it."

Merlin couldn't help but laugh along with Will, but stopped abruptly upon seeing the look on Arthurs face when he returned from the bathroom.

"Oh come on, Pendragon. It was over five years ago, isn't it time we both got over it?"

"You made me lose the championship."

"And you tormented me for years, I think I've got more right to hold a grudge than you do!"

Arthur was staring dangerously at Will, looking ready to throw a punch.

"Calm down both of you. Shake hands, say sorry and grow up, you're acting like children." Merlin exclaimed, trying to defuse the situation.

Will decided to be the bigger man and stuck out his hand first.

"I'm sorry I made you lose your match."

Arthur accepted the hand, "I'm sorry I harassed you and was generally a bastard" he said sulkily.

"There all better. Will, shove off Arthurs seat and have a drink with us"

He jumped off the bar stool and stood on the other side of Merlin as there weren't' any seats left.

"So Will, how's the wife?" Merlin asked,

"Wife!" Arthur yelled with surprise. "I thought you were, you know"

Merlin turned to Arthur and whispered, "You can't even say the word, can you?"

"What, gay?" quizzed Will, "You never bothered to ask did you? I'm bi-sexual but I fell in love with a woman, so I married her" he added.

The three men had a few more drinks and chatted, Will and Arthur even managed to laugh about some things that had happened at University. They called it a night about 8pm, Will catching the first available taxi whilst Merlin and Arthur stood outside waiting for a company car.

"Thanks for this Merlin"

"You're welcome, anytime Arthur"

"It may be the lager talking but sometimes I think you could actually be some kind of genius."

Merlin gave him a big smile and quipped, "Definitely the lager"

The car arrived and they both got into the back, almost immediately Arthur started nodding off and Merlin directed the driver to take the blonde home first.

Sitting in the back seat, watching his boss drift in and out of sleep Merlin smiled, then widened his eyes in horror. He took in a harsh breath of realization when he became conscious of the fact that he didn't just think Arthur was attractive anymore, he actually fancied him.

**Bloody hell. **

On Friday morning Merlin had a blissful, thoughtless sleep-in before waking to reality and letting out a big groan then slapping himself on the forehead.

**Of all the unavailable men in London, why Arthur?** He asked himself. It was one thing to wank over a guy, that was just lust and he could get over that in a couple of tugs but having actual feelings for someone was a whole other shit pickle. Especially if that bloke was his, very closeted, boss.

He started his day with a shower, a luxuriously greasy breakfast of which he tasted nothing and a look at the newspaper of which he read nothing, he just couldn't keep his mind off Arthur.

Having been out the night before, Merlin decided he'd stay in tonight, watch some shitty gay romance DVD's and eat an obscene amount of popcorn. Besides, he had to dog-sit. Again.

He did a few chores that day, hoping to free up his weekend a bit more and got ready to go out around 2pm to take Glowstick to the groomers. He called the car, it came at 2:20 and they stopped to pick up Arthurs dry cleaning on the way to the flat.

He let himself into the apartment, and instantly vivid memories of the last time he was here came splashing back into his head. He got a little turned on.

"Arthur, you here? Just came to get Glowstick for the groomers" he yelled out.

Arthur wouldn't make the same sexy mistake twice, besides Merlin was expected at this time whereas last time he was 2 hours early.

Merlin shrugged, Arthur must've left for the benefit already... or not made it home yet. Either way, it didn't matter. He put the clean suits in Arthur's closet, picked up the dirty ones in the already labelled bag by the door then he put the leash on Glowstick and took her out of the building. He dropped her off at the dog salon, asking the car to wait just a second as he'd be back quickly.

He had two more stops to make that afternoon, first up - the drycleaners again and then the DVD store where he picked up three movies for that night, one he'd seen before and two that he hadn't but looked like they'd be ok and probably have a happy ending (a requirement for all movies Merlin watched be it romance, drama, comedy or pornography.) He also purchased two packets of popcorn.

He picked up Glowstick from the groomers; Merlin swears that the dog always looks the exact same before and after the visit. The cab took him straight home and started his first movie straight away.

The popcorn was still hot when Merlin received a text from Arthur saying that he'd be coming over around 8pm to pick up his dog.

Immediately, he got up and made sure he was wearing something at least half decent for when his boss turned up. Then he settled himself back on the couch with Glowstick snuggled up beside him.

He was halfway through his second movie _Shelter _when his DVD player started freezing and skipping scenes.

"No, no, no! You bloody clot pole! I'm enjoying this one." He crawled off his comfortable couch and turned it off at the wall, then back on again to see if that would fix the problem.

It didn't.

Ten minutes later Merlin was still on his hands and knees attempting to beat his DVD player into working again when there was three sharp knocks on the door.

"Come in!" he yelled, "It's open" he added without moving from his position under his TV cabinet.

"What on earth are you doing?" Arthur asked, sounding amused.

Merlin realized he was in a rather interesting position and extracted his body from the tight dark space where he kept his DVD player and DVD's.

"Sorry, my stupid DVD player stopped working I was trying to get it going again." Merlin stated, he turned around and caught his first glimpse of Arthur for that night.

**Holy god. **

Arthur was wearing a traditional tuxedo. Merlin's jaw almost dropped to the floor.

"I could take a look at it if you like, everything seems to work better after I yell at it for a bit" Arthur joked.

Merlin gulped, and told himself to get his composure under control. "No, it's ok. If I can't figure it out I'll just finish the film on my laptop" he answered, adding "How was the benefit?"

"You know, I don't even know what it was for. I usually just show up in a tux with my cheque book and try to get out of there as quickly as possible without seeming rude or unsympathetic to the cause"

"Boring then?"

"Excruciatingly so"

"Right, well Glowstick is around here somewhere, did you want a beer before you head off?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Merlin left Arthur in the living room to go get his dog and two beers. Unfortunately for Merlin, Arthur was the kind of gentleman that was always inclined to help someone if he thought he could (if it didn't inconvenience him too much), so he took off his jacket and bent down to look into the cabinet under the TV to see if he could do anything about the unco-operative DVD player.

He smirked a little when he saw some of the titles of DVD's hidden in with the player, he knew that the names couldn't be anything but porn.

"Really, _The Ass Avengers_?" He picked up another DVD to see the cover, apparently the title of _Butt Pirates of the Caribbean _was enough to distract him for a minute before he realized that the recognised the lead porn star, very well.

"What the hell are you doing?" Merlin cried out from behind him. He was standing with two beers in his hands a panicked look on his face.

"I was looking to see if I could fix your DVD player..."

"I told you not too..."

Arthur interjected, "What the fuck is going on, what is this?" he said holding the DVD cover up and shaking his head.

"Look, I can explain"

Arthur dropped back down to look under the cabinet again and realized there were probably over a hundred DVD's under there with similar suggestive titles. He pulled a few more out and was horrified to see that Merlin was on every single one of them.

"Seriously, you can explain? Please do, because what I'm seeing I really can't comprehend"

"Remember when I told you that I went into porn after high school and you thought it was a joke? Well it wasn't"

"Fucking hell Merlin, all this time... what was this to you? Some kind of method acting bullshit?"

"No, Arthur, I quit – I left the industry and," he sighed; he really didn't know what say after all.

"I really can't handle this right now,"

"Please, give me a minute. I just can't get the words out the right way."

"That makes two of us, I'm leaving." Arthur managed to remember to get his dog and her leash on the way but left his suit jacket on the back of Merlins couch.

After the door slammed shut, Merlin let out a scream of frustration and pulled at his hair.

"Fuck, shit. Goddamn it!" He couldn't seem to form any words other than curses.

He was pacing his living room in a tense panic, calling Arthur repeatedly.

"Just. Answer. Your. Fucking. Phone!" he grunted haltingly through gritted teeth.

Merlin tried calling Arthur all night but to no avail; it was obvious the other man wasn't going to answer his phone. He settled into a very restless sleep somewhere around 2am, before waking up again in a nervous sweat at 6am.

He called Will after breakfast and told him the situation, "What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know, give him some time to get used to the idea first, I suppose?"

"God this is a nightmare."

"Why is this such a big deal? You didn't care when I found out."

"You're not my boss and I'm don't fancy you!" he answered automatically, without thinking. "Shit, disregard that last bit would you?" he countered quickly.

"Jesus, you have feelings for Arthur Pendragon? You're in for some disappointment my friend. He was known as the King around campus for his skills with the ladies."

Merlin sighed, he wanted to tell Will that Arthur was, in fact, gay but he knew it wasn't right. "I know, he probably won't ever talk to me again"

"Here's the best advice I've got. Give him the weekend to get used to it and try to handle it, then make sure you arrive at work bright and early on Monday and _make _him sit and listen whilst you explain yourself"

Merlin nodded to himself, "I suppose I can do that. I'm not going to get any sleep this weekend though"

"I'd love to come over and keep you company but me and the Misses have plans all weekend, give Gwaine a call – he's a great shoulder to cry on."

"I dunno, maybe." Merlin said, knowing he wouldn't call.

"I have to go, sorry. But if you absolutely need to talk I'm available, all right?"

"Yeah sure, thanks."

Merlin let out a little sob as he put his phone back on the table. He'd never actually been ashamed of his former career in the pornography industry until he saw the look on Arthur face last night when he discovered the DVD's.

Somehow he had to get through that weekend without losing his mind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was 8:25am on Monday morning and Merlin was just entering the building of _Pendragon Attorneys. _He was dressed in his best business attire, (tie and all) and was close to shaking due to nerves. He had no idea how Arthur was going to react this morning, he'd gone over pretty much all the scenarios he could imagine in his head and feared the worst.

The lift opened and Merlin had to take two deep breaths before exiting and marching his way to Arthur's office. No one else seemed to be at work on this floor yet, much to Merlin's relief. However unsurprisingly, his boss was already in and Merlin walked straight in without knocking and stood stoic with his arms crossed in what was his attempt at a strong, commanding position.

"Good morning Merlin, can you get me my coffee please"

Merlin's brain almost exploded, "Seriously. That's it? Don't you think we should probably talk?"

Arthur looked up from the document he had been reading, "And what would we be talking about? The fact that you lied to me, or maybe the fact that you were in the adult entertainment industry for five fucking years or, maybe that I was confiding in you about something I was struggling to deal with and you didn't think to mention that you were in the same boat, so to speak"

"You seriously didn't know I was gay?" Merlin was perplexed; he thought that it was basically tattooed on his forehead.

"No, up until the other night I thought you were pretty much a straight virgin"

Merlin couldn't help but laugh, "You're kidding right?"

"No, and now I have no idea how to act around you."

"Like you always have. I'm the same person, only now you know how I've supported myself and my mother since leaving school."

"But how could you do that? You fucked people for money!"

"Be realistic Arthur, you're a lawyer. You do the exact same thing just in a less literal sense"

Arthur shook his head. "Do you have any idea of the ramifications that would occur if the press found out that my assistant is a former gay porn star?" he was breathing rapidly, "Do you? Did you even consider the affect this would have on my reputation and career if anyone were to find out?"

"My real name is in no way connected to my former life in that industry"

"Maybe not, but considering how popular your porn alter ego seems to be on the internet it wouldn't take much for one of your 'fans' to recognise you and go running to the tabloids."

"I'm sorry, I really hadn't thought about it." Merlin was close to tears, he hated how Arthur was making him feel.

"No, you didn't." Arthur let out a frustrated sigh and added "you're fired."

"What? No. Please, I really want to keep this job."

"I'm sorry Merlin, you are just too much of a liability."

"Please, Arthur. Why do you think I left it all behind? I wanted _this. _A real job, with relatively normal people. And maybe even a chance at love, someday"

"I would've thought 'love' was your specialty" Arthur quipped cruelly.

"Don't be a bastard. How can you carry on a relationship when you have sex with other men for a living? Despite of what you think of that lifestyle, sex does not equal intimacy and I was incredibly lonely living like that"

A lone tear ran down Merlins face and Arthur couldn't bring himself to look at him.

"I'm sorry Merlin. I just can't keep you on, too much risk to the company" he said in a sombre tone.

Merlin just shook his head in anger, stalked towards the door and shouted,

"Fine. Fuck you, you closed minded bastard. God forbid you ever give anyone a second chance, have a nice life Arthur. I hope it stays nice and warm in that huge closet of yours" before slamming the door.

He couldn't bring himself to wait for the elevator, just in case Arthur decided to come out with more reasons why he was a disgraceful human being. He ran down the steps all the way to the bottom floor and high-tailed it out of the building, much to the interest of the receptionist.

He caught a taxi home and tucked himself into bed with a pint of icecream to wallow in his misery.

Back at the offices of _Pendragon Attorneys, _Uther Pendragon had heard of the recent firing of his sons' newest assistant and decided to pay his heir a personal visit.

Freya, the receptionist, rushed into Arthur's office to tell him that his father was on his way to see him.

Moments later, Uther strolled into his sons' office and sat down in the armchair opposite Arthur.

"Hello son, how are you?" He asked cooly.

"Fine Father, yourself?"

"Just fine, very good in fact. So I hear through the grapevine that you've fired that Merlin chap that I hired for the assistant position"

"Yes, he wasn't working out."

"I'm going to need a little more than that, because by all accounts he was by far the best assistant you've had since you started work here. So I'll ask you once, why did you fire him"

Arthur thought for a moment about telling his Father the truth, but it was far too humiliating.

"I... I told you, he wasn't working out. He disrespected my authority and, um... he took long lunches."

"Hmm, disrespected how exactly?"

"He addressed me by my first name."

Uther's eyebrows said it all. He wasn't buying it.

"Right so, he called you Arthur and he took a little extra time at lunch. Which, I imagine considering how hard you work your employees was completely justified."

Arthur was really trying to think of something better to give to his Father as a reason.

"Um, yes?" He was stumped.

Uther huffed, "This is what is going to happen. You are going to ring this Merlin fellow and re-hire him immediately."

Arthur snorted, "That's not going to happen"

"Listen to me, you _will _rehire him. You will not have the company pay for the training of yet another assistant, and hear me now son. If you ignore me there will be dire consequences" he growled.

Arthur gulped, he knew his Father meant business but how in the hell was he supposed to hire Merlin back after the way he spoke to him?

"Fine, I'll get Freya to ring Merlin as soon as possible."

Uther smiled a wolf-like grin, "No, I think you need you need a lesson in humility. You've come to think that just because you are very good at what you do and that you're my son that you don't need to have respect for anyone you consider under you. I don't like it, so you will go and see this man personally and apologise like the gentleman I raised you to be and rehire him"

"But Father!" Arthur whined.

"No buts, you will do this"

"Fine I'll go after work today." Arthur said sulkily.

"That's the spirit. Now, back to work" Uther said in much more chipper mood now that he'd gotten his way.

At home, Merlin was still in a foul mood. And horny. He hadn't had sex in over a month, which by his standards was like a lifetime. He decided that if Arthur thought he was some whore, that he might as well act like one and have a hot night of meaningless sex.

He found the slip of paper that had Gwaine's number on it and dialled it into his phone.

"Hello" the gorgeous Irishman answered.

"Hi, it's Merlin. Wills friend."

"Ah, of course. I could never forget an arse that nice" he said with a laugh.

"So, I was wondering if you were busy tonight?"

"Straight to the point, I like that. I'm free tonight, what'd you have in mind?"

"My place, around 6pm. I'll make some dinner and then you can fuck me until I forget my name" Merlin crooned.

"Jesus, I'm about to teach a class and I've got a hard on now. But ah, put me down for defiantly yes."

"Excellent. Steak good?"

"Absolutely, can I bring anything?"

"Whipped cream"

"Stop it, you minx or I won't be worth anything tonight."

Merlin grinned, dirty talk always made him feel better. It was always his favourite part of working in porn.

"Great, so I'll see you then."

"Absolutely, definitely. Wild horses couldn't keep me away."

"Bye" Merlin concluded.

"Later"

He ended the phone call and collapsed onto his bed. He was excited, Gwaine was hot as and he was hornier than he could ever remember being, tonight was going to be explosive.

The buzzer went off exactly on 6pm and Merlin let Gwaine into the building immediately. He unlocked the door and waited.

There were two knocks on his door,

"Come in, it's open" Merlin said, standing barely a metre from the door.

Gwaine opened the door with a half smile on his face and a can of whipped cream in his left hand.

"Hi gorgeous," he said whilst admiring Merlin from the door, "God you look amazing" he added breathlessly.

He crossed the small space between them and much to Merlins surprise, kissed him passionately whilst kicking the door closed. Merlin was standing to attention immediately and practically jumped into the strong arms of the Irishman.

"Dinner later then?" Merlin asked.

"Yep"

The kissing became sloppy, breathy and passionate quickly and rapidly led to the two of them mostly naked on the couch. Gwaine managed to hang onto the can of cream and was swirling it onto Merlin's nipples as he grinded against Gwaine through his boxer-briefs.

"Oh god" he breathed as he threw his head back and let Gwaine ravish his nipples.

Out of nowhere, there was a knock on the door.

"Fuck off!" Merlin shouted between gasps of pleasure.

Whoever it was knocked again, this time sounding more impatient.

"Go away, no one is home!" Merlin yelled with a giggle.

Despite the interruption Merlin was keeping up the grinding like the seasoned pro he was.

There was one last knock before Merlin watched in horror as the handle turned on his unlocked door. He didn't have time to move before none other than Arthur Pendragon entered his home.

Apparently Merlin's shock was nothing compared to one Arthur got when he walked through the door.

Both men shrieked and Merlin fell off Gwaine's lap and onto his living room floor before scrambling up and standing with a furious look on his face.

Arthur couldn't take his eyes off Merlin, wearing nothing but a pair of navy boxer-briefs with sex tussled hair and covered in a sheen of sweat.

"When someone says fuck off, they usually mean it! What are you doing?"

"Sorry, I just really needed to talk to you!" Arthur said, attempting but failing to avert his wandering eyes.

"Well as you can see, I'm kind of busy, please leave." Merlin bellowed.

"Look, I really do need to speak with you. Can you and your ah," he coughed, "friend put some clothes on?"

"Um, no? This is my bloody house and as far as I'm concerned any reason we had to talk was finished this morning when you fired me, so just get out!"

Gwaine interjected, "Merlin, I'll be in the bedroom. Just let him have his piece and then we can get on with our evening"

Merlin sighed, "fine" and Gwaine stood up and moved to the bedroom without bothering to put on anymore clothing.

Merlin picked up his discarded jeans and t-shirt and put them back on before walking around the couch to stand in front of his former boss with arms crossed defensively.

"What do you want?"

"You were right, I was being unfair this morning and I'm sorry. I've come to offer you your job back"

"And you couldn't call and say that because...?"

"I had to come in person to apologise" Arthur stated.

Merlin wasn't convinced that Arthur's motives were genuine.

"So what made you rethink your decision?"

"Um, I just realized that you were right..."

Merlin laughed and shook his head, "Your Father sent you didn't he? Said that you had to apologise and give me my job back or else, yeah?"

"Would it make a difference if he had?"

"No, because you're not sorry and you haven't changed your opinion of me. You still think I'm some worthless whore"

"It's Monday night and you've got a guy over for sex. What else am I to think?"

"Jesus Arthur, he's the first person I've hooked up with in over a month, since I left the industry in fact. I'm sorry if I have basic human needs. That doesn't make me a whore"

"So he's just a random hook up. Do you even know his name? Do you have any fucking standards?"

Merlin had no idea where this self righteous attitude towards his personal sex life was coming from.

"What business is it of yours? Actually you know what, I don't care. Get out of my flat and you can shove your job right up your arse, god! You might even enjoy yourself for once!"

Arthur didn't say a thing, but the indignant look on his face told Merlin everything that he needed to know. He grabbed the blonde by the arm and pushed him the few feet out of his apartment and slammed the door in his face.

Merlin was shaking with anger when Gwaine emerged from the bedroom.

"Are you alright Merlin?" He asked with a voice full of concern.

"Yes. Wait, no. God, he's such an arsehole!" he yelled.

"Certainly sounded like it. Who was he anyway?"

"My former boss, he found out some things about my past and fired me because of it"

"Thats wrong, you could sue him for wrongful termination you know." Gwaine said, proving that he was more than just a pretty face.

"No, I hadn't finished my probation period yet, plus..." Merlin stopped, he realized that even though Arthur thought so very little of him that he could never hurt the other in such a way.

Plus he'd never win a court case against the amazing Arthur Pendragon...

"Did you want to take a rain check on our evening then?" Gwaine asked with barely masked disappointment.

Merlin let out a deep sigh, "Yeah. Sorry, I kinda just want to be alone to stew for the moment. But definitely another time" he answered.

"Ok" he said and gave Merlin a long, sensuous kiss before getting dressed and leaving the apartment.

Right, well only one more chapter after this one!

Coming soon!

Now, please leave me a review,

What you liked, what you didn't like... etc.

Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It had been five days since Merlin has lost his job and he had taken to lounging around his flat in his pyjamas all day. On the up side, he'd finally gotten around to reading all those books that he promised himself that he'd read one day when he 'had the time.'

He hadn't bothered looking for a new job yet, even contemplated getting back into porn but then thought about that look on Arthurs face when he found out and that idea went straight out the window.

Will had been around once to try and cheer him up but it seemed that Merlin was happy laying around in his funk and would only pull himself out of it when he wanted to.

Merlin's problem wasn't that he particularly liked that job or even that cared about it, it was that he had started falling for Arthur and the one person that he actually cared about what they thought of him, thought he was an immoral slut.

He'd been called it many times before by quite a few different people (most of the time it had actually been meant as a compliment) but this effected him, hurt his self esteem and made him wish he could've chosen a different path after high school. He knew objectively that it was no point in regretting his life decisions and ultimately he didn't, but he wanted an actual chance at a functioning, normal, loving relationship and how could anyone have that with someone who used to have sex for a living?

In the afternoon, Merlin noticed that he still had the key cards to both the _Pendragon Attorney's _office and Arthur's apartment. It was past closing time at the office so he decided he'd hand them back in person, and maybe try and get some closure between himself and Arthur.

Maybe then he could get over his moping phase and start getting his life together, without constantly thinking of Arthur's beautiful mop of blonde hair or his slightly crooked but utterly charming smile.

He got dressed and gave Arthur a call, unsurprisingly there was no answer but Merlin decided to head over there anyway. If Arthur wasn't home, he could leave the key cards with a note, but he kind of hoped he was there – he wanted there to be some kind of peaceful resolution between them.

Merlin grabbed the first available taxi and sat nervously in the back during the fifteen minute ride to Arthurs flat. He arrived, paid the driver and entered the posh building, going straight up to the apartment and letting himself in.

He knew immediately that Arthur wasn't home by the fact that he wasn't lovingly attacked by Glowstick upon his entering the space. He was both disappointed and relieved.

He headed into the kitchen and found a notepad; he started writing his note but then thought, **I didn't come all this way to leave a bloody note. **

Merlin decided he'd wait a little while, he thought 20 minutes was a reasonably amount of time and if after that Arthur wasn't back he would just leave the note and let himself out of the building.

A couple of minutes in, his eyes were wandering around the kitchen in boredom and it occurred to him that this would probably be the last time he'd ever be in Arthurs flat and that maybe, he'd earned the right to do just a little bit of snooping.

Starting with the bedroom of course, he tiptoed in and looked in a few draws without finding anything interesting. His heart was beating madly in his chest and he getting a little high on the thrill of his activities.

The bedside draws were a little bit more interesting, holding condoms, lube and even a butt plug that Merlin thought Arthur would be much too prudish to use. A couple of non-descript off the rack gay skin magazines as well as some fencing enthusiast reading material in another draw and he was just about to make his way towards the closet the rifle through is when he heard the front door bang shut.

"Fuck! Bugger! Bollocks!" he cursed quietly to himself.

He couldn't just come strolling out of Arthur's room, it'd look far too suspicious so he crossed into the bathroom and flushed the toilet. He just hoped Arthur didn't remember the fact that he would've had to have passed the guest toilet just to get to the one in Arthur's room.

He came back into the kitchen to see Arthur holding a knife. Merlin stopped abruptly and held up his hands in a position of surrender.

"Jesus! You scared the hell out of me, I thought you were a burglar" Arthur said with relief in his voice.

"Why would a robber use your toilet?" Merlin asked, perplexed.

"I don't know, I wasn't thinking about that, I was wondering why there was an unknown person in my home!"

"Sorry," Merlin said, putting his arms back down by his sides.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"I thought I should probably give you those key cards back, since I've no need for them now"

Arthur sighed and leaned back heavily against the kitchen counter, "You can still have your job back if you want it, I haven't even started looking for a replacement yet"

"No, I don't think it's a good idea, besides I don't really want to work for someone who only thinks of me as a slut" Merlin said defensively.

"I don't think you only as a slut Merlin. But how do you honestly expect someone who's lived and worked in my kind of world to react to that?"

"You're gay. You watch porn, I caught you remember? I don't understand why you think you're so much better than me when you were actually watching one of the films I was in when I walked in on you! How can you condemn me for working in an industry in which you actively participate?"

Arthur took a step towards to Merlin, "God you are infuriating! I wanted to apologise to you about what I said and how I acted but you drive me crazy!"

Merlin puffed up his chest and took a step towards Arthur, "Well I'm sorry I'm not one of your silly underlings that treat you like you're the King and hide from you whenever you walk down the corridor. You hate the fact that you can't control me like you do with everyone else"

"I don't want to control you, you bloody idiot. I just..." Arthur gave up trying to explain himself.

"What? You just, what? Spit it out!" Merlin commanded.

"Why do you think I reacted so badly? How many guys have you slept with? Over a hundred at least judging by your film career."

"Probably close to two hundred-ish," Merlin answered sheepishly.

"Oh God" Arthur looked like he was going to be sick.

"I don't understand why you care!"

Arthur turned out around from his position over the sink and grabbed Merlin by the shoulders.

"I was jealous, you imbecile. I fancied you, and I thought you were a bloody virgin. Then I find out that you used to have sex for money – how do you think that affected the way I thought of you"

"Most guys actually find it hot" Merlin said, scrambling for an explanation.

"Most guys don't want to see you again after they shag you, Merlin"

That hit a nerve, mostly because Arthur was dead-on accurate.

"That's why I quit, Arthur. I didn't want to do that anymore! I was sick of being treated like I had nothing better to offer than my body, and then I came to work for you and I found that people had respect for me. And then you just completely demolished that with only few words"

Arthur said nothing in return, but pulled Merlin in close and kissed him.

Merlin jumped back in shock, but Arthur reeled him back in and kissed him again.

"What are you doing?" Merlin managed to say through mouth attacks.

Arthur drew back for a second, looked at Merlin and said, "Merlin?"

"Yes Arthur," he replied in a timid voice.

"Shut up" Arthur smiled and hauled Merlin back into his chest and continued kissing him like he'd never get the chance again.

Arthur started unbuttoning his own shirt and Merlin started on his own jeans. Within in no time, shirts were off, pants were off and they were standing in the kitchen kissing in their underwear.

Arthur stopped, grabbed Merlins hand and dragged him into the bedroom. He threw the other onto the bed and looked at him with a hunger that Merlin had never seen before.

"Take them off" Arthur commanded, referring to the only piece of clothing still left on Merlin's body.

Merlin threw them on the floor and lay on the bed awaiting further instructions. He was incredibly turned on, and due to his failed attempt with Gwaine, was still in a month long abstinence of sex.

Arthur slipped his boxer-briefs off and Merlin almost passed out from the surge of desire coursing through his body. Arthur beckoned Merlin to the edge of the bed and stood with his legs apart.

"Let's see if you live up to your name, Colin 'no gag' Banghard," He said, trying to keep a serious face but couldn't help but giggle at the mention of Merlin's porn persona.

Merlin grinned as well. He loved to suck dick and got right down to business, licking, sucking and engulfing Arthur whole.

Arthur was breathing rapidly, the muscles in his abdomen twitching in an effort to keep control of himself. He grabbed Merlin by the hair and fucked his mouth until he was just seconds away from finishing then pulled out.

"Jesus, you really don't have a gag reflex" he said in a haze of pleasure, "We are definitely going to have some interesting fun with that in the future" he added.

Merlin's heart swelled a little at the mention of a 'future.' He wasn't expecting the world from Arthur but the idea that he actually wanted more than an amazing blow job was wonderful.

"Turn around and get on your knees" Arthur commanded, Merlin happily obliged.

Arthur rounded the bed and pulled out the lube, condoms and butt plug from the draw beside his bed. He put a condom on the plug and lubed it up before crawling onto the bed behind Merlin.

"Put this on," Arthur said and handed Merlin a condom.

"Why?" Merlin asked, confused.

"I don't want to ruin my duvet."

Merlin laughed but complied with his request regardless.

When he was back on his hands and knees, Arthur slipped the plug slowly into Merlin, knowing that even though he was very practiced, it had been a while for him.

Merlin let out a hiss, a mixture of pain and pleasure, and begged for more.

When the toy was all the way in, Arthur turned Merlin around and pulled him up flush against his chest.

They were eye to eye, mouth to mouth and flesh on flesh. Arthur started playing with Merlin's nipples whilst kissing and nipping his neck. Merlin was lost in a fog of craving and yearning, he didn't usually get this much attention. It was usually him doing all the work. He liked it better this way.

Whilst continuing his assault on Merlin's neck, Arthur reached around and grabbed the handle of the plug; he pulled it out a little then pushed back in, hard.

Merlin gasped "Oh god" and started roughly kissing Arthur.

"Put this on me" Arthur panted and handed Merlin another condom.

It was on and Arthur pushed Merlin onto his stomach then pulled his hips up to align with his own. He pulled out the plug, discarded it on the floor and pushed into Merlin and one smooth move.

Merlin threw his head back and let out a guttural yell. He was incredibly tight even after the preparation and he'd almost forgotten the feeling of being roughly breached after a stint without sex, he loved it!

Arthur was biting his lip in an effort to stave off his orgasm, it had been a while for him too and he was struggling.

"God, I don't think I'm going to last long" He warned.

"Me either" Merlin reassured him, already with one hand on his cock and the other holding him up off the bed. "Don't be gentle, just fuck me hard" he added.

Arthur started thrusting faster and faster, his hands creating finger shaped bruises on Merlins hips.

Both men were moaning, grunting, sweating and within a matter of barely thirty seconds Arthur was groaning, and Merlin was screaming as they came in unison.

They collapsed onto the bed in a sweaty, sexy entangled mess.

"That was..." Arthur started,

"Amazing" Merlin finished.

"Really?" the blonde asked. "I was kind of worried I wouldn't, you know, measure up."

Merlin let out a little laugh, "No, really, bloody fantastic. When I was working, usually I was always the one doing all the servicing because I was the bottom, but you," he paused to catch his breath for a moment, "you, with the nipples and the biting and stuff, very nice. Hot."

Arthur said nothing.

"Fuck, sorry, you don't want to hear about that do you? Damn it"

"No, it's ok. I know it's a part of you, and I know that you're all mine now" Arthur stated.

Merlin felt that strange swelling feeling in his heart again.

Suddenly, Arthur started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Merlin asked, confused.

"You know the reason my Father wanted to hire you?"

"Because I caught that guy that stole the messenger bag thingy?"

"No, he wanted to hire a man because he thought that I was sleeping with all my previous assistants" He laughed again and turned to look at Merlin, "They were all women"

Merlin grinned.

"So it's funny, that the one assistant that I actually ended up having sex with was one the he thought was a safe bet"

They both laughed, 

"Arthur?"

"Yes, Merlin"

"Can I have my job back, then?" He asked.

"Absolutely not."

"What, why?"

"Firstly because it would be a considered an abuse of power because you are my employee and secondly because I'd never get any work done – I'd spend too much time shagging you in my office" he answered with a big, happy grin.

**The End.**

So tha-thats all folks.

Please, please, please! If you have respect for us authors who work so hard *wink wink* on our stories, leave a review.

If nothing else, let me know what you thought of Merlin's porn name...

**Colin 'no gag' Banghard. **

Andddd see if you can come up with something better!

Person who comes up with the best name gets a prize! Something story related... not sure what yet though. BUT A PRIZE NONETHELESS.


End file.
